f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1999 San Marino Grand Prix
2 May |officialname = 19° Gran Premio Warsteiner di San Marino |circuit = Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari |location = Imola, Italy |circuittype = Permanent Racing Facility |lapdistance = 4.930 |laps = 62 |distance = 305.660 |pole = Mika Häkkinen |polenation = FIN |poleteam = |poletime = 1:26.362 |fastestlap = 1:28.362 |fastestlapdriver = Michael Schumacher |fastestlapnation = GER |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 45 |winner = Michael Schumacher |winnernation = GER |winnerteam = |second = David Coulthard |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Rubens Barrichello |thirdnation = BRA |thirdteam = }} The 19° Gran Premio Warsteiner di San Marino, otherwise known as the 1999 San Marino Grand Prix, was the third round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari in Imola, Italy, on the 2 May 1999.'San Marino GP, 1999', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr633.html, (Accessed 26/08/2019) The race would see Michael Schumacher claim victory in front of a partisan crowd, as early race leader Mika Häkkinen crashed out. Häkkinen had won the first battle of the weekend, streaking to pole position ahead of teammate David Coulthard. Third, meanwhile, would go to Schumacher, who was far closer to the than at the previous two rounds, with his teammate Eddie Irvine completing the second row. The start saw Häkkinen ace his getaway, while Coulthard got the jump on Schumacher to secure second. The Scot did just enough to keep Irvine and Rubens Barrichello at bay, while Champion Jacques Villeneuve stalled in fifth. Incredibly, for the second race in a row, everyone managed to avoid the stranded car, with the pushed into the pits. On track, meanwhile, Häkkinen would do his best to escape up the road, eeking out a lead over Coulthard as the Scot pulled away from Schumacher. The order remained unchanged at the head of the field until the end of lap seventeen, with Häkkinen having established a thirteen second lead. Then, the Finn made his first mistake of the weekend, clobbering a kerb at the final corner with enough force to break his suspension, and hence spun straight into the barriers. Coulthard inherited the lead, although he would lose time to Schumacher as the German ace suddenly realised that there was a win in the offering, his arch-rival having crashed. The Scot's bid was not aided by the lapped traffic that the pair came across a few laps later, with the Ferrari able to sneak through gaps that the McLaren could not. Ultimately, however the race would be decided in the pitstops, with a quicker swap for Schumacher getting the German ace out ahead of the Scot. Coulthard gave chase but simply could not match the German's pace in the second half of the race, although he remained a threat throughout. Behind, Barrichello and Irvine fought for third, with the Brazilian eventually getting ahead when the Brit suffered an engine failure. Damon Hill, meanwhile, found himself in a race long fight with Giancarlo Fisichella and Jean Alesi, as Heinz-Harald Frentzen spun off ahead of them. Yet, there would be no significant changes to the order in the closing stages, with Schumacher securing a popular victory four seconds clear of Coulthard. Barrichello was a satisfied third for , while Hill, Fisichella and Alesi secured the remaining points. Background Eddie Irvine retained the lead in the Championship after the second round of the season, leaving Brazil with twelve points to his name. Defending Champion Mika Häkkinen, meanwhile, had shot up to second, leaving Brazil level with Heinz-Harald Frentzen, but ahead of the German on countback due to his race win. Behind Ralf Schumacher found himself a point ahead of brother Michael Schumacher, with nine drivers on the score sheet. In the Constructors Championship it was who still led the charge after the second round, and had managed to extend their lead. Indeed, the Scuderia left Interlagos with an eight point lead over rivals , with joining their Anglo-German counterparts on ten points. were next ahead of , with eight constructors on the board. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Salo, Herbert and Zanardi were all still classified despite retiring as they had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 100th Grand Prix for as a constructor.'3. San Marino 1999', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1999/saint-marin.aspx, (Accessed 26/08/2019) * Rubens Barrichello started his 100th Grand Prix. * 34th career victory for Michael Schumacher. * 121st win for as a constructor and engine supplier. Standings Michael Schumacher left San Marino with victory and the Championship lead, holding a four point advantage at the head of the hunt. Eddie Irvine had made way for his teammate, while Mika Häkkinen slipped to third, having been set to win the race prior to his accident. Heinz-Harald Frentzen had also lost ground in fourth, while Ralf Schumacher completed the top five. In the Constructors Championship it was who left their de jure home race with an enhanced lead, moving onto 28 points with two wins. That translated to a twelve point advantage over , with the two set to duel for the crown between themselves for the rest of the campaign. Elsewhere, had inched closer to the McLaren squad, while and completed the early top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1999 Grands Prix Category:San Marino Grand Prix